The present invention relates to a construction material, manufacturing method and apparatus thereof made by solidifying an aggregate formed by fine pieces of woody material such as wood, bamboo or reed split to a fiber direction and by mortar.
As it is well known, wood has been widely used from old days since it had an advantage that it is easy to get and easy to process as well as reproduction is possible. However, in concomitant with an increase of the world population and improvement of life level, a usage amount of wood is remarkably increased, and a requirement for woody material is also made to be high and various. To this end, in addition to a conventional product, woody group raw materials such as aggregate material, single board piled material LVL plywood, particle board, fiber board, wood piece cement board, and wood fluff cement board as described above is developed.
The so-called product having been used from old days was made from a log having a diameter more than ordinarily 100 mm, a yield from the stem portion of a standing tree decreases to 50-80%, and a yield from the whole of the standing tree including branch portions to 30-50%. And, the lumbered product may include joints in many cases, but such a lumbered product having the joints is decreased to 40-60% in strength relative to the strength (a strength peculiar to wood) of the lumbered product having no joint.
The aggregate material has been offered to solve a problem of strength decrease due to the joint possessed by many lumbered product, and its strength is improved to about 60-75% of a strength peculiar to wood. However, many parts of the wood are spent out in a cutting process for obtaining a plate material as a raw material of the aggregate material, and the yield from the stem portion of the standing tree is decreased to about 30-40%.
The single board piled material LVL is one that a single board is made by peeling off the log and then cutting to a predetermined size form so as to arrange the wood grain to the same direction whereby piling by an adhesive agent occurs. And, the plywood is one that aforesaid single boards are made to be crossed alternately and piled by an adhesive agent.
By the way, since the manufacturing of such a single board is carried out likely by thinly peeling out from a log by an apparatus such as rotary lathe without being cut by a saw, there is no generation of so-called sawdust. Accordingly, a yield from the stem portion of the standing tree is improved to 60-70%, and one which is the same degree with aforesaid aggregate material in strength also can be obtained.
However, since the single board is manufactured by turning the log, the log capable of utilization as a raw material is limited to one having a large diameter.
The particle board is one that a wood particle manufactured by using various kinds of crushing devices is applied with an adhesive agent so as to be molded and solidified to a plate form. Since a greater part of wood material can be made in to a product, the yield from the raw wood comes to 90%.
But, since the lengths of small wood pieces are less than 50 mm and besides it is difficult to mold by arranging the wood grain, only a strength of 2/3-1/2 is obtained relative to the lumbered wood product, and a Young's coefficient is also about 1/2 of the lumbered wood product.
The fiber board is one where a tip crushes wood to a fiber state by a fiber dissolving device, and these fibers are bundled then molded and solidified by adhesive agent. The yield from the raw wood comes to 90%, but its strength is equal or about 1/3 relative to the lumbered wood product although it depends on the conditions, and a Young's coefficient is about 1/3 of the lumbered wood product.
The aforementioned lumbered wood product, aggregate, and single layer piled material LVL are mainly used as a structural material and an interior or exterior finishing material of house, and the plywood, particle board and fiber board are mainly used as a basic material.
However, for these woody group construction materials, in addition to the aforementioned problems, the following disadvantages are included.
That is, they include inevitable problems such as flammability, so in case of fire, they would be burnt out. To this end, in many cases, its use at populous areas is limited.
Those which are developed for solving such a disadvantage and also improving a yield from the raw material, are a wood piece cement board and a wood fluff cement board.
The wood board cement board is one where a wood waste pieces produced by a planer process, equal amount of cement and water are mixed then pressed and molded.
And, the wood fluff cement board is one that a log having a diameter of 10-30 cm is cut out to a helical state of wood fluff of 30-50 cm length, 3-5 mm width, and 0.3-0.5 thickness by using a wood fluffing device, and these wood fluffs are solidified and molded by mixing and stirring with cement and water.
The wood piece cement board and the wood fluff cement board both have fire resistivity and a yield from the raw material is also high, but they have problems in their strengths. A strength of the former is 1/5 of the strength of the lumbered wood product, and similarly the latter has 1/10 of the strength of the lumbered wood product.
As described above, a wood material or aforementioned construction material utilized with wood material has problems including lack of fire resistivity, lack in strength relative to conventional lumbered wood product, low in yield from the wood material being a raw material, and the need for a raw wood of large diameter as a raw material.